Friend of the Coconut Crew
by Digicouplesfan
Summary: What happens when the Coconut Crew from Sonic Rush Adventure meets Ashura The Hedgehog, the glitch from Sonic The Hedgehog 2?  SEGA Copyright   2012 All rights reserved.
1. Chapter 1

_Somewhere on the village..._

Tabby: Men, this is boring! I want to do something interesting!

Setter: But this is the only thing that we can do, since we don't have any missions

Kylok: Do bakery is the best thing for us!

Daikun: Yes! Marine would love to taste one of our pancakes! :3

Muzy: At least you have my music guys!

_-Everyone is talking so much: Blablabla! Blablabla...-_

Colonel: Silence everyone! At least we are doing something

Tabby: This is not fair! Why is Gardon with Blaze?

Setter: Because he's Blaze bodyguard?

Tabby: …. Well, yes... BUT IS NOT FAIR!

Muzy: Shut up guys! I can't concentrate!

Daikun: Look! The pancakes are READY!

Kylok: Mmm, they look delicious~

Colonel: I thought I told everyone to-

Tabby: I THINK WE AREN'T JUST BORED!

Muzy: Maybe because we had fun when that blue guy came to our dimension

Kylok: I think you're right...

Daikun: Maybe Marine miss him too

Setter: That's why we feel down

-Everyone is staring at Colonel-

Colonel: I think everyone is right because I feel that way too...

Everyone: (sigh) If just someone like him were here...

-Crash!-

Muzy: What was that?

Daikun: I think it comes from the bathroom!

Kylok: Isn't that suspicious?

Setter: Should we go to see what is there?

Colonel: Ok, but be careful guys

Tabby: Finally! Something interesting :D

Colonel: And especially you Tabby! DO NOT DO SOMETHING WRONG!

Tabby: Calm down! Of course, I don't want to cause problems just becau-

Muzy: Let's go!

-Meanwhile in the bathroom-

Ashura: Whoa, that really hurts! That Zonic guy went to far this time XD

Now were is he? And why this place looks strange? Maybe I am in another dimension again?

-With the Coconut Crew-

Kylok: Now that we are here-

Setter: Shh, don't talk that loud. Remember

Kylok: Ups, sorry. Did you hear noises?

Tabby: Yes! And it sounds like a boy

Daikun: Maybe he's a thief?

Muzy: Ok, listen. We are going to open the door and capture the stranger when the count finish on three. One... Two...

Ashura: (Opens the door) Hey, this place doesn't look bad!

Muzy (Scared): T-three!

Setter: Take this!

Tabby: And this!

Ashura: Ouch! Wait, I'm starting to feel dizzy... (falls to the ground)


	2. Chapter 2

_-The Coconut Crew got Ashura and starts to asking him some questions. Ashura told everything they wanted to know, even things that they really don't ask but they hear anyway. The most important thing is that he was from another dimension and he was stuck until his "friend" Zonic found him and take him to the right dimension, the place were he belongs. Apparently, he was "playing" with Zonic's monitors again, thing that went Zonic angry and tried to stop him. Unfortunately, Ashura accidentally opens a portal and fall into it, causing that he goes to the crew's dimension and falling into their bathroom, destroying only the toilet-_

Ashura: And that's all :D

Daikun: So, you're not a thief?

Ashura: No XD

Setter: You look like a nice person. Do you know Sonic The Hedgehog?

Colonel: Um, Setter, I don't think he really-

Ashura: Of course I do! He's my friend!

Kylok: Awesome!

Ashura: So guys, you can release me now?

Muzy: Only if you do something for us please

-Everyone of the crew is amazed-

Ashura: (Thinking) Mmmm, ok!

Muzy: Play with us Ashura!

Tabby: Hey, that's a good idea!

Colonel: I think it's fair. Because you know, we are bored and we don't have anything to do.

Setter: If your friend Zonic came here soon, at least we played a lot... (sad eyes)

Ashura: Ok guys! Cheer up! Maybe Zonic find me until tomorrow because he always kinda slow with that

Daikun: He's slow because you do many things while he's not present on the No Zone?

Ashura: Exactly!

Colonel: Why do you told us so many things? We didn't ask that much. We are strangers

Ashura: You guys don't look like bad ones. And besides, friends aren't strangers.

Daikun: How do you assume that we are friends?

Ashura: Hey, don't say such a things! You sound like Zonic XD

He's like that all the time. Well, we are going to play now? You know what they say, time is gold! Even if Zonic doesn't take gold for that XD

Setter: (Giggle) Aren't you suppose to ask for your freedom first?

Ashura: Oh yeah! Release me please?

Tabby: Ok! (cut the rope) You are free now!

Ashura: Thanks buddy!

What are your names?

Muzy: I am Muzzy, he's Kylok, he's Tabby, he's Daikun and he's Colonel. We gave another friend but he's not here because he's guarding "our highness" Blaze. His name is Gardon and he's very similar to us.

Kylok: Let's play!

Ashura: Alright!

_Ashura and the Coconut Crew were doing many thing all the day: searching for treasures, swimming on the pool, taking care of pets, skating, going to the zoo... such the kind of fun that makes everyone happy._

_As expected, Zonic came until the next day..._

Ashura: Hey guys! Who wants extreme pancakes?

Everyone: Me! Me!

Ashura: Ok, here I go! (gives everyone extreme pancakes)

Tabby: I didn't know that making pancakes was something cool!

Setter: Yeah! And this ones taste so-

Muzy: Wonderful! (little tears)

Setter: Yes, too bad Gardon can't taste this wonderful masterpiece (sad face)

Ashura: Don't worry, I make plenty of these ones. He have a chance to taste it!

Kylok: You're a cool friend Ashura. Now everyone is happy!

Setter: Yeah,thanks Ashura!

Ashura: Hehe, thanks guys!

-(Someone knocks the door) knock, knock-

Daikun: Who can be?

Colonel: I go to open the door

-(Walks and open the door)-

Colonel: Um, hi?

Zonic: Hello. My name is Zonic and I'm looking for someone nam-

Ashura: HI ZONIC!

COME HERE, I MAKE EXTREME PANCAKES!

Zonic:(Facepalm)

Colonel: Um, he's here as you can see. You can come in if you want, we are having breakfast :)

Zonic: No thanks, I just come here to take Ashura to his place. Let's go Ashura

Ashura: Aw man, you're always like that. Sorry guys, I need to go now :(

Everyone: NO WAY!

Ashura: Don't worry, I will come back in another day. Just take this and you can communicate to me, ok? (gives something to them) Just need to press the red button

Tabby: Whoa, this thing looks cool!

Zonic: Where did you get THAT? (comes close to Ashura)

Ashura: That? I have a lot of that in my house space guy!

Zonic: I TOLD YOU THAT YOU DON'T REFER ME AS-

Ashura: You're angry again? You need to be more happy like me!

Zonic: No, thanks ¬¬

Ashura: And I will help you. That's what a friend does :D

Zonic: WE AREN'T FRIENDS!

And say goodbye to them! (takes Ashura)

Ashura: Too soon? Aww :(

See ya later! (waves his hand)

Coconut Crew: Bye Ashura! We will be waiting for your return!

-Zonic and Ashura goes into a spaceship and disappears but the Coconut Crew aren't sad because they know that Ashura will visit them again soon-

Zonic: You can do something safe while I'm bussy?

Ashura: Hey, I'm sorry! I just wanted to have fun

Zonic: I just hope you know how serious is this-

Huh!, hey are you listening?

Ashura: (Slepping) Zzz...

Zonic: (Smile)It's always like this

* * *

><p>That's the end. I hop everyone like it. Reviews of everything is accepted.<p> 


End file.
